


Night Terrors

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: For never before had he felt so glad to see the light once again…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful when reading! There's descriptions of gore, psychological trauma, and panic attacks!

A field of white and green, blue sylleblossoms drifting around him and carried off into the wind. A light and sensation so calm. The moonlight so blissful. Pleasant and calm as he found himself surrounded by such a serene setting. He treaded carefully, wading through the field of flowers as if swimming through the galaxy itself. The fields of Tenebrae, illuminated in such glory as the drifting petals made it seem like stars dancing around him. He had almost forgotten what it was like to see the beauty of Tenebrae once again after a time that seemed long past. His eyes travelled up to the beautiful sky. The beauty and grace of the moon’s light upon the world itself. The light in the darkness…

 _“There you are, Brother._ ”

He pulled his gaze from the light before he turned forward. There she was… Her beauty, her smile. It was the one light that shined in the dark world he suffered in. His hope. His light. His moon. And as she smiled at him, the wind danced around them, her dress flowing around her like wings of an archangel. She bowed her head, reaching out with dainty hands to him.

_“I’ve missed you, dear brother. It’s been far too long.”_

He couldn’t remember how long it truly had been. But to witness his sister in her beauty and grace again – to see and recall just what her face looked like once again. He felt his chest tighten, a feeling so painful and yet, it made him feel as if he were alive once again. So many years of emptiness, and he knew happiness as he gazed into her blue eyes. His dearest sister…

_“We’ve been waiting for you. Let us go home.”_

He gave a nod in response, reaching out to her as he stepped forward.

She seemed to only become more distant.

And he only grew further from her.

With widened eyes, he attempted to reach out again, stepping forward and trying to pry him from his place as he rushed forward. But even if his legs tried to carry him elsewhere, he remained. He opened his mouth to call out her name, but… What was her name? Who… Who was she? No matter how loudly he tried to shout, to scream – nothing. He curled his fingers as if to grab onto her, but to no avail. And realizing that he was not going towards her, her angelic face softened in sadness, her head hanging before she slowly began to turn away from him.

No… _Don’t go…!_

And as his arm remained outstretched, he could feel the pain. The weight of it becoming heavier and heavier, showing itself as black melted from his white attire, staining everything around him with such a horrible stain. His flesh melted, arm torn asunder as the burning pain flared over his body. Even when he screamed in pain, no sound escaped from him. As he reached to hold onto his arm, nothing either. No feeling on his fingertips. He could only suffer with the pain as his eyes shot over to the woman in white as she turned her back to him and began to walk away.

With skeletal flesh, he reached out once again, struggling to keep her there. Struggling to pull himself to her. But he only felt himself sinking, the stains from his melting flesh creating darkness that eventually grew around him more and more until the light began to fade. Her light, her grace.

_“Quite a pity, isn’t it, dear Ravus? She’s left you all alone.”_

He felt his body freeze in its posture – even the pain he felt turning into a harsh cold as the voice echoed around him. It wasn’t her voice. No. It was something far more sinister, shaking him to the core. His body couldn’t move. Couldn’t hide from the monster that lurked in the darkness.

And the monster knew this, unleashing a bone-chilling cackle that echoed through his mind.

“ _What ever will you do now? It seems like you have no one else now.”_

He couldn’t pull away as he felt the monster’s breath lingering by his ear, arm snaking around his waist as its claw extended out over his decaying arm. As its claw moved over his skin, it tore into it, fleshing pulling away and falling into even thicker pools of black. The pain was excruciating, escalating until he felt tears stinking his eyes, falling down his face as silent screams remained trapped in his throat. And that awful chuckle danced around his ear.

_“Don’t worry, dear Ravus. With you always._

_“You belong to me now.”_

The monster’s actions became more violent as he felt hands running themselves over his chest and arms. Claws began tearing into his skin and only creating a darkness around him, causing his body feel unbearably heavy, to drop as if filled with cement and tar that weighed upon his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think of anything besides the fear of knowing that the darkness only grew. His body and soul being buried and consumed by the darkness. He felt his legs shaking, but arms kept him supported, a secure grip onto his waist as the other choked his neck, forcing him to watch as the light was being devoured by the darkness. The light. His light…! _Luna-_

 

* * *

 

 

_“Ravus!”_

Eyes shot open, flooded by a blinding light as his body struggled to break free from the darkness that threatened to consume him. Even if he felt his limbs growing heavy, he lashed out, grappling onto the skin in front of him and threatening to tear into it. His heart slammed into his chest, creating a deafening noise that kept Ravus from sensing anything around him. Blinded. Deafened. The only sense he had was the familiar scent in front of him. Not of the sylleblossoms or of burning flesh. But something more pleasant. A faint cologne he had grown accustomed to…

“Ravus, it’s okay! It’s just a bad dream.”

That voice… It wasn’t hers, but it was just as familiar as hers was as Ravus turned his gaze upwards. His eyes dilated to adjust to the light. To see the face of the prince before him. Ravus’s breath was still heavy, panicked as he realized that he had gripped onto Noctis’s neck with blood-stained hands. _God,_ was that Noctis’s blood? Ravus had to tear his hand away, pulling it towards him as he felt his body shaking. Noctis had to gasp for his own air after Ravus let go, rubbing his neck before he looked back to the silver-haired man, his expression worried.

“Ravus...?”

“I…” Ravus felt his voice cracking as he tried to speak, only to rasp in a low whisper. “Forgive me. Are you…? Is that…?”

“No. It’s not my blood. It’s, uh…”

It was when he felt blood trickling from his missing arm that Ravus realized it was his own blood. A night terror so severe, it even brought damage upon himself. He couldn’t muster the words to apologize, his throat dry and voice broken as if denied water for an eternity. And yet, water flowed in the form of tears as Ravus wept. He moved his hand to cover his mouth, attempting to keep the noise suppressed as he felt himself unable to keep his composure. She was _gone._ And that _monster_ still lingered. A monster like him still remained. After all he did for him, Ravus was betrayed. He was betrayed and left in ruins like this. And even when he was full of hate and resentment, his mind was still haunted by _him._ That monster.

It shook him to the core.

“Ravus.”

Ravus found himself tensing as he felt something press against his scarred shoulder, a faint stinging enough to cause Ravus’s eyes to shoot up and his hand ready to lash out again. But Noctis merely looked back at Ravus, holding a hand up to ease Ravus’s tension a bit as he pressed a wet cloth against his injury to clean away the blood. Ravus had clawed into deep into his own skin. But luckily, it just looked worse than it was. It was intense though, having to even be apart of this situation to begin with.

“It’s okay. Whatever nightmare you had, it’s over, alright?” Noctis wasn’t really too good at comforting people, especially when they were this distraught. But he still tried his best, carefully wiping away Ravus’s wound as his free hand gently reached up and brought itself behind Ravus’s neck. Slowly and carefully, he guided the high commander down to rest his head against his shoulder as his thumb stroked over the back of his neck. Just like the night Ravus wept under the moonlight, Noctis was here now, keeping Ravus close and holding onto him tightly for comfort. “You’re not alone. I’m here…”

Just hearing those words were a comfort in of its own. After battling the night terrors alone, after grieving alone, the reassurance that someone – even if that someone was Noctis – was there… Ravus felt his eyes stinging again, tears flowing more silently as his voice dried out in his throat. His unstable fingers reached behind Noctis and gripped into the young man’s shirt. Ravus clenched his eyes shut, burying his face into Noctis’s shirt as he wept.

For never before had he felt so glad to see the light once again…


End file.
